Lands of Headington
Note: Page under construction Lands of Headington (officially "The Republic of Lands of Headington") is a nation located in the South Pacific. It is best known for the white sand beaches and blue waters. It is also an important industrial center. Lands of Headington is a semi-presidential republic with a multi party system. The current Pacifician (the name given to the people of Lands of Headington) head of state is President Meow J. Food (Social Democratic Party), elected in 2011, and the head of government is Prime Minister Jasmine Simpson (Social Democratic Party), elected in 2012. The first settlement founded in Lands of Headington was Port Royal (today Mills), Evergreen, in 1615. The country became independent in 1770 and a republican system headed by a President and by a Prime Minister became the form of government. The Senate is the legislature of the country. The capital and largest city, San Mustang, was founded in 1798. For more than 60 years, the Conservative party dominated the political landscape until 1992, when the Green Party won the 1992 general election. In 1996, the "Peaceful Relations Act" was enacted, changing the rather aggressive foreign policy of the country to a more peaceful one. With this act, the country stopped pursuing war to defend her objectives. The country produce oil, clothes, automobiles, weapons (only for the armed forces; weapons are not exported), aircraft, ships, electronics, among others. Unregulated business allowed the big corporations to do whatever they wanted, but this is currently changing. Since the Social Democratic Party came to power, first after the 2011 Presidential election, and then in the 2012 general election (the Social Democratic Party made a coalition with the also left-wing Green Party to form government), the country, previously dominated by Right-wing policies is now turning to the Left. Legislation has been enacted to control harmful emissions, security, and to increase the civil rights of the workers and people. According to Jasmine Simpson, Prime Minister of Lands of Headington, "The President, myself, the Social Democratic Party in coalition with the Green Party and the rest of the Government are trying to turn this country into a peaceful centrist state, with policies from both Center and Left-wing. The role of the Armed Forces will be all defensive or to help allies in special situations, and we no longer will pursue war to settle disputes. We want to move away from the aggressive past we have. We want a peaceful country. And that's what Lands of Headington shall become." The government however, denied the proposal made by the Radical Party in May 2012 to declare the country officially neutral. In early 2012, the government enacted the "National Security Act" which changed the role of the Armed Forces to sole defense of the country, defense of the South Pacific and allied/friendly nations within the South Pacific if needed, aiding in disaster situations, peakekeeping missions, among others. The Armed Forces have 3 branches: Army, Navy and Air Force. Conscription isn't compulsory (unless the government calls for it in need) but every citizen must serve 1 year in the Armed Forces. In 2011, a wave of Ponyism was spreading across the world. Seeing that Ponies had no legal status in the country, the Senate discussed and approved the 2011 "Tolerance of Ponies Act", which recognized that any Ponies visiting the nation shall be treated like everyone else and have the same civil rights. It also officially recognized ponyist governments across the world as rightful governments. There is also the Pacifician Militia, composed of ordinary citizens, with the task of helping in the protection of Lands of Headington. The Pacifician Militia (PM) was created still during colonial times, first providing security in the colonies, then in the late 18th century the militia fought at the Pacifician War of Independence. From 1795 onwards the militia became a ceremonial organization, but nevertheless citizens could still join the Militia. The Pacifician Militia was indeed called more times after the War of Independence: in 1814 during the Pacifician-Chanrian War, in 1848 during the War of Three Powers, in 1870 during the Second Pacifician-Chanrian War, in 1916-18 during the World War I, in 1924 during the "Communist Rebellion" and during 1939-45 during World War II. The Militia still exist today, with the same ceremonial role, but ready to be called anytime by the government if needed. It is estimated that nearly 45% of Pacificians belong to the Militia. The current Prime Minister, Jasmine Simpson, is also member of the Militia. Citizens belonging to the Militia have the right to have weapons stored in their houses. The Pacificians have a deep admiration for the aviation. Indeed, according to the PAF (Pacifician Aerospace Federation), the first sustained, controlled, powered heavier-than-air manned flight was made by the Bright Brothers at Kitties Nest, 45 miles west of Paradise, South California, on June 26, 1901. Nowadays the country has a large aircraft industry, both civillian and military.